If Lovin's A Crime
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Castiel has been feeling something odd lately, after a talk with Sam he decides he needs to tell Dean. This is what happens. Mostly PWP in the second chapter.
1. Admiting Yourself

Sam and Dean had just got done with a long and arduous hunt, and Dean was absolutely exhausted. His brother said he was going off somewhere to research some stuff for the next hunt, but Dean knew all too well he was going out to a bar to drink some and possibly pick up a girl for the night. He had been doing that a lot lately...Anyway, all Dean wanted to do was drink some and then pass out for 24 hours.

Castiel watched Sam leave the motel from the shadows, leaving Dean all alone with his beer. The butterflies in his stomach, acording to Sam, were love. A feeling he wasn't quite familiar with. And he should tell Dean, or so Sam said, he doubted he could though. "Hello Dean." He said, appearing behind the man.

"Dammit, Cas!" he exclaimed, turning around suddenly and nearly spilling his beer everywhere. "A warning would be nice, ya know!"

"My apologies." He said, still standing behind the oldest Winchester. "I supposed I could have called ahead."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, waving the angel off. "No, no. It's fine. Just kinda tired, is all," he muttered, walking over to the cooler and pulling out two more beers. "Heads up," Dean called out, throwing one over to Castiel. "Are you gonna stay long?"

Castiel did his best to catch the beer, so close to failing, but in the end he managed it, Dean couldn't help but laugh. Proud of himself he shrugged to Dean, a habit he'd learned off the male. "I have no other arangements, if that is what you mean to ask."

Dean fell onto his bed and leaned up against the headboard, trying to relax as best as he could with Cas in the room. "Sammy'll be out all night, so you're welcome to stay. Can't promise I won't fall asleep on you, though."

Castiel moved to sit near the end of the bed, but he was tense. "I wouldn't expect much less Dean."

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Dean teased, taking a swig of his beer but subconsciously feeling around under his pillow for the iron bar he kept there just in case. He didn't take any chances whatsoever.

"I'm fine Dean." He said, lying through his teeth. "I was talking to your brother and he said something that put me off, nothing to be concerned about."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean looked out the small crack of the blinded window, searching for Sammy. "What did he say?" he asked, standing up to go look out the window fully with a knife in his hand just in case. Dean didn't see anything suspicious, so he glanced back at Castiel. "Cas? What's going on?"

"I've been feeling somethings that I assumed were human, so I went to talk to Sam is all. I'm not quite sure I agree with his responce though." Castiel replied, shrugging again.

"Okay, forgive me. But now I'm thoroughly confused," Dean admitted, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Castiel, worried. He placed a hand on the angel's shoulder, squeezing just a bit to let him know it was alright to talk. "You can tell me, ya know."

Castiel moved back to avoid the contact of Dean's hand, before looking at the ground. "He says I'm in love with you." He muttered.

The rejection made something in Dean's chest clench unpleasantly, hating that Castiel was being so.. distant. And then the angel spoke and Dean was absolutely speechless. Of course Castiel couldn't be in love with him... Nobody could be in love with Dean Winchester. "Oh?"

He didn't look up as he spoke. "I told him how I was feeling, and that's what he said it was. Love." He explained, or at least tried too. "He also said I should tell you."

Dean swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands, suddenly really embarrassed. He didn't know why, though. Sure, he had feelings for the nerdy little guy. Maybe a lot more than he had expected.. "And how are you feeling?" he asked quietly, not sure of his voice.

Castiel looked up at Dean then, "I get these moths in my gut when you're around, and I worry about you when you're not. I like to count your freckles and your eyes have become my favorite color." He said, and that was just a start.

"I.. You mean butterflies, not moths..," Dean corrected, unable to help the small giggles that escaped his mouth. He sat there and thought about everything for a few moments, wanting to figure out what he was feeling. And he supposed he was in love with Cas as well. The angel /did/ pull him out of Hell. And he had gorgeous eyes and his lips were heavenly. And God, his hair.. Not only that, but Dean thought and worried about him constantly. Dean blushed, realizing Castiel was still staring at him. "I'm glad you told me."

Cas bent his head at the correction,of course he'd get it wrong. After Dean spoke again, he averted his gaze. "I guess I should go now."

"What? No! I mean.. Well, no. Don't go, Cas," he pleaded, clearing his throat so he didn't seem like such a softy. Dean scooted closer to Castiel and poked his leg, letting his finger linger there. "I don't want you to go."

"You...don't?" He asked, looking down at Dean's hand on his leg.

"No, I don't," he murmured, following Castiel's gaze and moving his hand so that it was wrapped around the angel's leg properly. "I think I could be in love with you too."

He shivered as Dean's hand wrapped around his leg, "Really?" He replied.

Dean nodded slowly, watching Castiel closely as he shivered. That was new. And really, /really/ intriguing. "Everything you described about me.. I feel about you. And you're sort of addicting too," he admitted, rubbing small circles on the angel's thigh.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking. He wasn't sure, but he thought this was something the pizzaman might do.

"I just.. I wanted you to relax, is all," Dean replied-embarrassed-taking his hand off of the other man. He folded his own hands together in his lap, shaking his head. "I wasn't trying to do anything.. I swear. I just didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

Cas watched Dean's reaction, and he shook his head. "I don't mind," He said, putting his hand on the other mans leg and copying his actions from before. "I've just never..."

A small gasp left Dean's lips when he felt Castiel's hand on him, feeling a sort of electricity coil up his spine at the contact. He looked up at Castiel, biting his lip. "And I've never done /that/ with a man, so..."

"You still have more, experience that me. I've only got the Pizzaman, and that isn't the best." He explained, shrugged, but he didn't stop his menstrations.

Dean chuckled softly and placed his hand over Castiel's own, tangling their fingers together hesitantly. "We don't have to do anything yet, Cas. If you're not comfortable with it. Alright?"

"I...I want too." He admitted, lowering his head.

Dean tried holding in the whimper that was threatening to spill from his mouth, but he couldn't help it. "Well, in that case..," he started, moving Castiel's hand further up his leg and settling it in the middle of his groin. "You can grab harder."

Castiel nodded at Dean's instruction, and clenched his fist against the other's groin, he was shocked by how hard it was. "Dean?" He said, clearly not sure if he'd done something wrong.

Breath hitching in his throat, Dean let his head fall back a bit, eyes closing. "Y-Yeah, Cas. It's.. fine," he assured, inhaling sharply through his nose and moving his hand to Cas' own groin. Dean kneaded gently, hoping to draw the same reaction from the angel. "It's normal.."

Cas nodded at Dean's reasurance, and the gasped as his friend did the same to him. Thinking back to the pizza-man, he figured out what to do next. He moved himself on top of Dean, so he was straddling him

Dean whimpered again at the sight of Castiel unwinding, finding it to be one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. The always so composed angel giving into the desire of sex and love.. Christ. A bit startled when Castiel climbed onto his lap, Dean swallowed and looked up at him, smirking. "Do whatever feels right- whatever you want."

He nodded at the Winchester's words, before he rolled his hips down into Dean's. "Sam, will he come back?" He questioned.

"Ah, fuck," Dean groaned, hands immediately grabbing onto Castiel's hips firmply to keep him there. Opening his eyes again, Dean looked up into Cas' impossibly blue ones, shaking his head. "No, he won't. He won't, I promise. Now let's get that coat off of you, huh?"

Cas nodded and pulled his trench coat off, and the jacket underneath. "Dean, can I..." He said, stopping. "Can I kiss you?"

Watching Castiel shed the clothing he wore literally 24/7 made Dean impossibly harder. Without the coat, Cas looked naked. But without the jacket, just leaving the white button-up on the angel's body.. Damn. It was /hot/. Brought out of his thoughts by Castiel's voice, Dean looked up at him, completely forgetting about kissing. "Oh. Of course. Yeah. You don't have to ask. Come here," he uttered, smiling warmly.

Cas nodded and leaned towards Dean, his only kiss had been with Meg and it hadn't been the best experience, so as he pressed his lips against Dean's he didn't quite know what to do. Rolling his hips again, he hoped Dean would lead him.

Dean brought both of his hands up to Castiel's neck, not used to the short hair. Usually his hands would be covered in long, soft locks, but now, all Dean had to hold onto was short, dark hair. And it was perfect. The roll of Cas' hips made Dean groan, eliciting a fire deep inside of him. He slowly licked and nipped and sucked Castiel's mouth open, darting his tongue inside to explore.

Going with what he knew, Castiel brought his hands down Dean's chest to his jeans, fiddiling with the button blindly as his tongue wrestled for domanance with his lovers.

Tugging on Castiel's bottom lip with his teeth, Dean pulled away-lips swollen and sweat on his brow-smiling up at the angel as he helped with his jeans. "You sure you haven't done this before, baby?" Dean asked, surprised by how well the other kissed. "You're a pro already."

Pizza-man helped." He shrugged, lifting himself to pull the other's pants off before forcing himself back down. Kissing Dean hard. "I don't know what to do after this though."

"Thank God for the pizza-man, then," Dean muttered, letting Castiel strip him down to nothing but his t-shirt and boxer-briefs. The next kiss was confident and hot and sexy, and Dean quite literally felt himself falling more and more in love with Cas by the second. "Now, we should get you out of your pants and figure out who's gonna top."

"Top?" He questioned, tilting his head at Dean while he bent down to remove his own jeans."

Dean helped Castiel out of his trousers, pulling them off completely and throwing them over onto Sam's bed for later use. He looked up at Castiel and nodded, a light tint to his cheeks becoming prominent. "Who's gonna, ya know... Who's gonna be receiving," he stammered. "Unless you just want to, I don't know.. Jerk each other off or something."

Castiel kissed at Dean's blush, it made him very attractive. "I don't have a preferance, I don't know how to do any of it, I guess you can decide?"

The light kisses to his cheeks only made his blush intensify which was incredibly embarrassing, but he didn't feel like he had to be tough in front of Castiel. It was just.. comfortable. "We can save actual sex for another time, alright? I just don't have the supplies we need," Dean decided, beginning to unbutton Cas' shirt. "Hey, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, not knowing what they could do other than that, but knowing that, though he wanted something, he could save it for Dean do decided. "Yes Dean?"

As soon as Castiel's shirt was off, Dean got rid of his own, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. He looked up and brought the angel's face down, kissing him softly. "Can I see your wings?" he asked quietly, slowly trailing his lips down pale, white skin to his collarbones.

"I thinks so." He replied, kissing Dean as he tried to get them to materialize. When they did, he wrapped them around his lover.

A rather loud sound of fluttering wings resounded throughout the otherwise quiet motel room, and as soon as Dean pulled away from the kiss, all he saw was Castiel and a cocoon of soft, black feathers. The hunter looked up at Castiel, amazed. "They're.. Cas, I.. They're beautiful," he whispered, reaching out to touch a couple of feathers.

As Dean touched the feathers, Cas let out a loud suttering groan. He shook through his body and fell against Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck, they're sensitive too," Dean moaned, rolling his hips up into Castiel's own as he carded his fingers through the dark feathers to extract another groan from his lover. "Tell me what you're feeling.."

"I don't know." He admitted, as Dean continued to stroke his feathers. He pushed down into the Winchester's hips. "Imagine your biting into your first apple pie in months," He said, trying to use an example Dean would understand, "And its cooked perfectly, with just the right amount of whipped and ice cream. Thats what if feels like." He said, before turning scientifical. "Technically, your touching my grace, my soul."

Dean's eyes widened when he heard and understood Castiel's analogy, unable to believe that's how great it felt. When Dean was in Hell, all he wanted was a slice of apple pie, and when Castiel raised him from perdition, that's precisely what he did. It was heavenly. And then he heard Cas' technical version and he was in awe. "I-I'm touching your grace?" Dean asked quietly, starting to take off Cas' underwear with his free hand. "You're so soft. And warm. That's what your soul's like?"

"No you.." He cut of. "You idiot, but my wings are a part of my soul, just a physical one." He said, kissing along Dean's collarbone.

Clutching onto the angel's wings as he kissed along his shoulder, Dean grinned and tried wriggling out of his own boxers so they both could have some sort of relief. "Either way, you're fucking gorgeous, Cas. And your soul.. That's beautiful too."


	2. Kinky Bastard

Cas smiled against Dean's skin as he spoke, but noticed the man's uncomfort, he smirked and fell to his knees in front of Dean. He smirked to the best of his ability, before pulling Dean's boxer's down with his teeth.

The loss of contact confused Dean, so he looked down and noticed Castiel on his knees. Surely Castiel wasn't planning on.. "Fucking hell, Cas..," he groaned, watching as his prick bobbed free once his boxers peeled off. "You don't have to.. You don't have to do that if you don't wanna.."

"I want to, so shut up and enjoy it." Cas said, not sure where the language came from. He pushed his lips against Dean's dick, taking it all down at once. He smirked around the intrusion, fisting his own cock as he sucked.

Eyes widening again when he heard Castiel talk, Dean's breathing hitched ridiculously so, wanting to hear more of that kind of language on a regular basis. And then, much to Dean's surprise, Castiel swallowed him down without any hesitation. "/Cas/!" he whimpered, head falling back as one of his hands went to fist in the angel's hair. "I.. Don't get y-yourself off. I want to do it.."

Pulling himself off Dean he looked up at him with blue eyes, "That an order?" He said, smirking.

Slowly licking his lips, the fire in Dean's eyes burned impossibly brighter at the question and that sodding /smirk/. "Why? Willing to disobey me, hm? I wouldn't if I were you," Dean challenged, biting his bottom lip.

"You gonna spank me Dean?" He growled, stroking himself slowly.

"You kinky son of a bitch," he groaned, leaning forward to grab Castiel and pull him back up onto the bed so that he was laying on top of Dean. Their cocks brushed up against one another and it was honestly /heavenly/. "Spread your legs. Lift your wings. Brace yourself. Your ass is gonna be sore for the next week."

Cas smirked as Dean grabbed him, he adjusted himself a few times just to cause their cocks to brush in all the right ways. "Do it Dean. Spank me, make me count it out as I sob." He ground out, where was this all coming from, Jimmy must be a kinky bastard. "Then," He added, smirking, "Then you can fuck me."

Okay. Dean was most /definitely/ going to watch that fucking pizza-man video to see where Cas was coming up with all of this stuff. "Count it," Dean growled, lifting his hand high in the air and letting it come back down on the angel's ass hard. After a couple more, Dean looked up at Cas, breathing ragged. "I don't have condoms.."

The tears in his eyes were ones that he craved, and as Dean stopped beating and spoke, Cas had to beath a few times before speaking. "I don't care." He said. "I just need you."

As soon as the angel's face came in to view, a sudden twinge of guilt stuttered in Dean's chest when he saw the tears. "Cas..," he whispered, concern plastered across his face. "Cas, I didn't mean to.. I thought you wanted.. Shit. I'm sorry, baby."

Castiel turned on Dean's knees, and grabbed his face. "I did want it, I do." He assured his lover, "Dean, I love you, I trust you, I wanted it."

Dean brought his own hands up to Castiel's face, wiping away the dampness at the corners of his eyes. "I love you too, Cas. And I'll give you anything you want.. Just tell me if it's too much, alright? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll always tell you Dean, always." He said, kissing him softly. "I promise." He waited for the moment to be over, before sighing. "Now can you fuck me?"

Nodding, Dean sighed and ran his hands through Castiel's wings again. "Roll over onto your back, alright? And bend your knees so I can prep you. Just gotta get the lube out of my bag," he explained, pecking his cheek softly.

Cas groaned and nodded, doing as he was told. "Hurry." He begged, stroking himself slowly as Dean turned his back.

Sifting around in his duffel bag, Dean came across the bottle of cinnamon flavored lube and turned around, groaning at the sight that lay before him. "You're gonna kill me with how stunning you are one of these days, baby," Dean remarked, climbing back onto the bed and kissing the angel.

Cas kissed him back softly, "I'm not really that pretty Dean, its all Jimmy."

"Your wings are gorgeous. So is your mind and heart and soul. Don't even get me started, Cas. This is all you," Dean stated, pouring some lube onto his fingers and rubbing it together to get it warmed up. "You can do that healing thing, right? So I don't hurt you when I start prepping you?"

He couldn't help but blush as Dean said those things. "You're pretty damn beautiful yourself Dean." He said, then as his lover spoke again he nodded. It wasn't quite true, it would hurt but he would heal, he couldn't tell Dean that though.

"I have the looks down pat, sure. But my heart and soul.. That's a whole different story," Dean said, shaking those thoughts. Pressing one of his fingers up against Castiel's entrance, Dean glanced up at the angel and sighed. "Ready, baby?"

"Your soul is beautiful, and your heart is loyal, believe that." He said, before nodding at Dean

Dean leaned over Castiel's body and kissed him tenderly, hoping to take away some of the inevitable pain as he started to push his finger inside of the man- stretching him. "Thank you," he breathed, pressing against the other once more for a more passionate kiss.

Cas smiled into their kiss as he slipped is tongue into Dean's mouth. He could feel the burn in his arse, but he didn't show it.

Slowly working Castiel open, Dean let the angel control the kiss as he pleased. Whatever he could do to make Cas more comfortable, he'd do it in a heartbeat. As soon as he was opened up enough, Dean slipped another finger into him gently.

With a hand behind Dean's head, he removed their lips from each other to let out a groan, "Hurry Dean" He said, itching to jerk himself off as they lay there.

"I-I'm trying, Cas," Dean assured, moving his lips down to his lover's neck, nipping gently at the skin there. After a few more moments, Dean took retracted his fingers and looked into Castiel's blue eyes, lifting his brows. "Ready for the real thing? It'll be different."

"I'm ready Dean." He said, holding his breath. He pressed his lips to Dean's again, to distract himself.

Coating himself quickly with extra lubricant, Dean positioned himself and slid in just slightly, wanting Cas to get used to the intrusion before he pushed in any further.

"Dean, its better if you do it fast." He bit out, trying not to display anything off putting.

Dean sighed and obliged, filling Castiel to the hilt. He could tell the angel was in pain, but he figured it was like that for everybody. The hunter just had to trust Castiel to tell him if things were too much too soon. Groaning at the tightness of the other being, Dean dropped his forehead onto his shoulder, breathing heavily. "Cas?"

It was a suddenly pain, then it faded to and ache - healing powers at work. Cas groaned to match that of Dean as the other spoke. He kissed his shoulder and smiled. "Move Dean."

Nodding, Dean slowly pulled out a bit and then rocked back into the angel just as slowly, moaning loudly as sudden relief started to take over. After nearly an hour of no touching aside from Castiel's mouth, Dean was swimming in an ocean of euphoria. "Gosh, Cas..," he breathed, starting a steady rhythm. "You good?"

Cas smirked and pulled Dean down, kissing him deeply. "Gosh, Dean." He gasped, pulling back from the kiss to arch out. "Do that again."

Dean whimpered into the kiss, making sure he kept up his pace of his hips all the same as he did so. And then he felt Castiel shudder and he knew what he had done. He hit that little bundle of nerves inside of Castiel that sent men /reeling/. "Like that, baby?" he asked with a rough thrust of his pelvis, hitting that same spot over and over again.

"Ye-Yes." Cas admitted, feeling quite dirty, but likely every minute of it. He was close, but there was no way he would come with out physical stimulation. "Dean, touch me, please."

Being able to have Castiel so open and pliant beneath him was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He was so close to coming, but he wanted to do it with Cas- simultaneously. "'Couse, Cas," Dean murmured, snaking a hand between both of their bodies and taking the angel in hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Wrap.. Wrap your wings around us.."

Castiel groaned as Dean finally touched him. He nodded his best as Dean's words and wrapped them in a secluded world of black feathers. "I think I'm close Dean."

"So am I, baby. M'almost there," he said breathlessly, rolling his hips into Castiel more frantically as he felt that familiar ball of warmth starting to uncoil in the pit of his stomach. "Come on, Cas. Let go.. I.. I'm.. /Cas/!"

Cas pushed down against Dean as he neared his climax, and as he hit it, so did his lover. "Dean!" He cried out, spewing semen all over them. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his wings fall flat against the bed as he caught his breath. "That was amazing." He said with a smile.

Continuing to pump Castiel through his orgasm, Dean pulled out of his lover and fell to the side, careful as so not hurt the angel's wings. He curled up into Castiel's left one, pushing himself against the man's body. "Believe me when I say, that was the best damn shag I've ever had," Dean murmured, closing his eyes.

"That's the only shag I've ever had." Cas joked, before looking over at the door. Sighing he sat up, bringing his wings towards him again. "I understand that generally this is the time for rest, but we should really clean up before we do that.

Dean grumbled and pushed his face into the pillows, thoroughly exhausted. He was before Castiel showed up, but his limbs were practically dead now that they had just finished having /sex/. "Sammy won't be back, ya know. He's probably doing the same thing we just did with some chick."

"If you're sure." He said, rolling over as well and curling up under Dean's arm, he was quite comfortable there. "Though I doubt he has finished with 'some chick' as you say."

Pulling Castiel close, Dean brought the comforter over the both of them and settled back in, sighing deeply. "No, probably not. They'll probably go at it a few more times tonight," he muttered, opening his eyes to peer into Castiel's own. "If I weren't so tired, I'd let you have me."

"That is not what I meant, I assumed you were aware of Sam's relationship as well." Cas said, looking over at Dean. He smiled at the other's request. "Save that for next time, right?"

"Wait, Sam's in a /relationship/?" Dean asked, wishing he could care more but right now, he was exhausted and just didn't care at all. He shook those thoughts and waved the conversation off. "Forget it. I'll talk to him in the morning," he mumbled, leaning in to peck Castiel's lips one last time. "Yeah, next time. Hopefully soon."

Cas kissed Dean back, before burrowing himself into the other man's chest. "Good night Dean." He said, pulling the blankets up on them.

Smiling, Dean buried his nose into the other man's hair and inhaled deeply, rubbing his back. "Night. Love you, baby," he whispered, slowly drifting off into a much needed slumber.


End file.
